Divergent Recreation extravaganza
by So Much For Trying
Summary: This is basically my take on the Divergent series with some twists. With a little romance budding then exploding hopefully not cheesy though.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story recreation of Divergent with a twist.**

**Beatice's POV**

I have two days before I have to make one of the biggest decisions in my life. Yet for this past week I haven't really worried mainly because I was procrastinating on my decision. My family showed no concern that in a week one of their kid's could be gone but that would be selfish to think about your life instead of helping others redo a building or feeding the factionless. We live in a city that has 5 faction and these factions are like big community groups there is Dauntless the brave, Amity the peaceful, Erudite the intelligent, Abnegation the selfless, and Candor the honest. If you haven't yet noticed I am in Abnegation and don't really fit in there is this look that my brother and parents give me that by now I have memorized it starts with a stare then a little frown with a little bit of their head leaning to the side mixed in their somewhere and what this look means is that I should go do something that I am not seeing like give up my seat or go help someone with their groceries. Unlike me my brother Caleb is amazing at these things he is one of them that gives me the look but whenever I don't realize what it is then he'll go do it. It's not like I'm being lazy I guess I just don't have the sort of eye that spots people that I could help. No, we aren't super heroes it's just that everyone is supposed to come before us. My parents are nice but you could barely tell there married in Abnegation it is self indulgent to show any display of affection. Although my mother is beautiful she covers it by draping grey clothes over her almost like a nun. My father is part of the government I think as a representative but I may be wrong. Every day I go to school I pass the factionless and its pretty self explanatory. The Factionless are people that may have quit instead of staying in their faction or failed to complete initiation into whatever faction they choose, living in poverty, doing the work no one else wants to do (janitors, construction works, garbage collectors, make fabric, operate trains, drive buses) For their work, they get food and clothing, but not enough of either. Tomorrow is the big decision day and I have to take the aptitude test which isn't really a paper test more like a mental test more or less. The aptitude test will basically tell me what faction I should go to but I don't need to follow its choice. As I walk to the bus to take me to school there is a factionless man that is covered in dirt and passed out on the ground or at least that's what I hope. On the bus me an Caleb are not talking and we're both sitting down At the next stop there is a bunch of people that get on and the bus is already full to make things even better no one really gets off. Of course Caleb gives up his seat to this kid that is probably 10 or 12 the boy crosses his legs at the ankles because his feat don't touch the ground whenever he sits on the chair and leans back. There is this business man that stand s in front of me that I guess he is expecting me to get up but to make him angry I don't but of coarse Caleb gives me the look with even more of a frown than usual so I slowly get up and say, "good morning through a tight clenched jaw. "

The guy doesn't even hear me he just says," Okay Steven but what about today's meeting and those copies I asked you to print." He finally realizes after a while that I had gotten up and sits down with a plop.

I give Caleb an annoyed look and point and Caleb just stares out the window. Whenever we make it to school we are fairly early the sun is fully showing just barley over the horizon. I hear a train whistle and stop in my tracks it is louder than all the screaming and girls gossiping about there weekend. Our school has all the faction kids that are below 16 years old that's whenever they go through the all the choosing ceremony that is tomorrow. The Dauntless jump of the train in groups some holding hands some laughing at each other. I am staring at them standing still almost in a trance. Then walk into school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four's POV**

"Wake up! Wake up you pansycake!" Lauren screams into my ear. I jump um hitting her forehead with mine then fall back in bed she steps back and sits down we are both holding our heads.

"What are you doing her training isn't till tomorrow?" I ask her highly annoyed.

"Its final preparation day and you where screaming in your sleep by the way if you didn't know that." She says still holding hold her head and sitting down.

I start to think, clearing my throat then maybe she'll catch on to the hint that I want her to leave without sounding like a complete jerk.

She says," Um okay I'll see you down at the cafeteria for breakfast."

I start to get out of bed when the door clicks shut and go take a shower to settle my bed head. I put on a plain black tee shirt and a pair of black pants with a pair of sneakers. And walk down to the cafeteria for some muffins. When I get there all is normal and I sit by Lauren and Zeke. They're talking about last night's party tat I didn't go to.

"You should have been there it was so much fun and really good drinks all the girls there where gorgeous." Zeke says with a huge smile

I leave mid conversation and go stand by the chasm that is extra loud and ruff today. All the drunks have finally gone back to their apartments to sleep and deal with their hang over. I sit on the rocks a couple inches from the chasm and sit there for a couple hours it seems just staring at the water and thinking about tomorrow and my escape plan after it to become factionless and it seems almost realistic that I could do it right now just walk to the train and never come back I don't quite know what's kept me here this long or why I'm not leaving now. While thinking this Zeke comes down and slightly hard bumps me making me almost pee myself. Now my feet are only millimeters from the water.

"Hey what are you doing man you look like a loner you missed the interesting details of the party." Zeke says about to sit down next to me.

I punch him hard enough to knock him over onto his side he punches me back in a joking way. We just sit there for a while then…

Zeke finally says," are you ready to some initiates tomorrow because if you need a little help I always could come in there and make them start to tremble and wish they hadn't messed with me in the first place."

"I think I'll do fine I already have Eric and that's enough people in that room to make me go crazy," I say," I guess you could pop in but I am the one that is supposed to make them tremble."

After a while I realize I am smiling for no apparent reason which is uncommon. I try to stop but it is almost mad of thick steel I've been doing it for so long that my lip is stuck there and people start to stare so I turn a corner. Fix my lip and afterward I lick my teeth. For the rest of the day I try to think of why I was smiling. Suddenly I remember what Lauren said this morning where I was screaming in my sleep yet I don't remember what I was dreaming about. Usually whenever I scream in my dream I soon wake up but I didn't this time. I fall asleep fairly early. Starting with a blank dream it maybe my eyelids too


End file.
